OC submit for Pokemon hunger games
by Xenonthegr9
Summary: Submit your OCs for a pokemon Hunger Games. 12 best ones get in. Keep in mind, 11 will die ;). All welcome!
I am asking for some OC's to include in my new Pokemon Hunger Games story I am doing. Competitors from only 6 districts must not only battle their pokemon with other trainers, but must find ways for themselves and their pokemon to survive out in the unforgiving underground capital dome, as well as trying to best the traps thrown at them by their sadistic government.

Much like the hunger games, they are fighting as a symbol of control, and the winner's village gets food, as well as fame and fortune to an extent. I don't know if I'll be doing the whole government rebellion thing after the initial hunger games, but I guess we will see ;).

There are no legendaries in this universe, as well as no way of keeping track of EV's and IV's.

Now, I need 2 OC's, a girl and a boy, for each district. Please read comments beforehand to know if the spot has been taken (unless the OC is really bad, than feel free ;P)

District 1- Fire- The capital is an immense city about twice the size of NY, although it only has half the people. Due to this power consumption, a lot of coal is needed to keep the power going. Fortunately, district 1 has that in spades. If people are not coal miners here, they are merchants or bakers. Their pokemon make this somewhat easier, going down and helping them mine. Most people here are somewhat sickly, but strong, with fire pokemon that they either discover in the vast mines, or that are handed down through generation after generation. People also say that very powerful pokemon lie in wait in the darkest depths of the mines, snatching up any unlucky coal miners,and their pokemon too.

District 2- Water/ Ice- A large fishing district along the west coast, the water district provides seafood to the capital, and is a popular trading hub with other districts as well. Known to some as the prettiest district, life here is somewhat easygoing, so people here have ample time to try their hand at gambling, which many do. When fishermen find a somewhat rare water pokemon, that is what they bring home to appease their children. As well as seafood, the king has set up multiple search teams to try and find some of the legendary treasure that is said to be below...

District 3- Grass/ Bug- If you were to fly over this district,, you would see hundreds upon hundreds of miles full of crops, used for feeding the capital and the country. The people here are farmers, and grass pokemon help them with that job. However, there is a forest on the middle of the district, and it is so huge and imposing that people say if you wander too far in, you are not coming out. However, some daring kids have wandered into this forest and found powerful pokemon, like... faeries.. while others were not so lucky

District 4- Ground/ Rock- A district not unlike district 1, however the pokemon you will find here are of a different type, and they are mining for a different thing. The resources they mine up are mainly for The King's newest building project, while Game makers are known to come to this district to collect resources for their latest arenas. Unlike district 1, the people here are in great health due to the surprising amount of doctors in this district, and people travel far and wide to consult their medical expertise.

District 5- Ghost/Dark-Think of district 5 much like district 1 in the hunger games, known as the favorite district, or the careers. It is here that the peacekeepers are the most lenient on the people, resulting in frequent drug use and criminal behavior, as well as abundant food and decent education. Ghost pokemon can be plentiful here, as this is the district where a majority of battles took place during the war that eventually separated the states into 6 districts and 1 capital. Many children here are trained with their pokemon in hopes that they win the games, and most of the time they get picked, and fame and fortune follow suit. However, once in a while, someone unlikely is picked...

District 6- Fighting/Flying-The capitals army district. Stocked with enough nukes to destroy the world five times over, the capital doesn't want to take chances. While probably the smallest district, the people of this district live and breathe fighting, and have mastered fighting with and without their pokemon, given to them at birth. While peacekeepers control the people with an iron fist, they can do whatever they please at night, and often spend that chance training with their pokemon.

OC time. Please take other comments into consideration, be creative, and don't make your character a Mary Sue :). Remember, your character isnt the pokemon, but rather the trainer.

District-

Gender-

Name/nickname-

Age-12-18-

Friends/ love interests back home-

Are you willing to put your character in a relationship and have that relationship controlled by my dirty mind like a sick puppet?-

Pokemon (no legendaries)-

Pokemon Personality?-

How did your pokemon begin traveling with your OC?-

4 moves-

Tricks (throw voice, play dead, etc...)-

Back to the OC...

Is he/she bad? (I need at least 2...)-

Personality?-

Appearance?-

How smart are they?-

How strong are they?-

Secrets?-

Background?-

History with pokemon?

All entries will likely be included. May the odds be ever in your favor ;).


End file.
